


Digital Sea

by khazadspoon



Series: Encounters [1]
Category: Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in the open sea, Cyborg encounters... someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this random idea whilst listening to Digital Sea by Thrice. Great song, but it made me think of this. I apologise in advance if I get Cyborg wrong, he's not a character I'm used to or well versed in.

Dark eyes blinked open. The water was dark, the reflection of the moon was high above him and gave the ocean an eerie luminescence. Victor had never been to the sea before; his father had been to focused on his work to take his son to the seaside.

He must have fallen from the sky, hit the water as he rebooted, and retained enough buoyancy to stay partially afloat. There were nets around him, it must be fishing waters. He let out a beacon, hoped it was still functioning, and waited for his mobility systems to come back online as the minutes ticked by.

Someone would hear the beacon.

There was always someone on monitor duty.

Always.

Twenty minutes passed as Victor watched life swim around him; schools of fish in different sizes, an octopus fluttered by him with a cursory investigation with its tentacles.

Then, a light. White, dim in the water, but getting closer. There was a shape next to it. Victor couldn’t quite make it out, but it was humanoid. As it got closer, he saw it was a _man_ ; but he didn’t believe it. Atlantis was a myth, hearsay, it didn’t actually _exist_. But if the Batman was more than an urban legend, couldn’t Atlantis be?

The figure got closer and Victor glanced warily at the trident it held in one hand. Tall, glimmering, sharp and golden. The man, _Atlantean_ his brain supplied, was tall and dressed in what looked like some form of armoured shirt. Glimmering golden orange leading to deep green material around his legs. His hair was yellow, his eyes shifted with the light between green and blue.

He looked almost ethereal.

 _“Do not struggle,”_ he said, his voice deep and bubbling in the surrounding water. _“I will free you.”_

Victor stayed still, not that he had much choice, as the Atlantean drew a knife from his belt and began cutting the nets that had tangled around him. The knife slid through the heavy-duty ropes with ease and the man’s muscles bunched as he tore the ropes from Victor’s body and wrapped them into a spool around his arm.

 _“I will not take you down, you have purpose beyond my people,”_ the man said, a terrible severity in his voice. _“One of your champions will find you.”_

He swam away, the bioluminescent jellyfish that had provided his light followed him like obedient hounds.  Victor was left in the dark again.

A few minutes later, once the soft glow of the Atlantean had faded, the water moved around him. His communicator clicked on.

“Cyborg? We got your signal, I’m coming down now.”

Superman floated before him a few moments later. “You alright?” He asked. Victor nodded and signalled his systems were down. “Okay, we’ll get you up on land; Batman’s there with Flash, we should be able to get you back online.”

As his systems came back online, Victor thought of the man who had helped him and the reference to his ‘people’.

“Batman,” he croaked as his fingers twitched at his side. “Do you,” he coughed as sea water filtered out of his throat, “do you believe Atlantis exists?” He asked. Batman paused for a second, his muscles tense (though that was a normal thing with Batman), before tipping his head to the side.

“It’s a myth, but possible given the theories archaeologists have come up with; why?”

Victor shrugged one shoulder. “I think I met one.” Batman paused again, barely for a moment, before sitting back and glancing at the ocean next to them.

“You’ll need to tell us _everything_ ,” he said quietly. “Every detail. If it’s true, then we have a lot to consider.”

With one last glance back at the sea's rolling waves, Victor nodded and relayed what he had seen.


End file.
